justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
A Toon's Life (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast *Flik - Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) *Princess Atta - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Francis - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Heimlich - Gumpers (Pet Alien) *Slim - The Once-ler (The Lorax) *Dot - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Rosie - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Gypsy - Mulan *Manny - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Dim - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Tuck and Roll - Kevin Stuart & Bob (Minions) *Queen - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2 & 3) *Hopper - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) *Molt - Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron) *Mr. Soil - Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Dr. Flora - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Thorny - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Cornelius - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *P.T. Flea - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Aphie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Chicken Little & Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Axel and Loco - Klump and Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) *Thumper - Purple Minion (Despicable Me) *Fly Brothers - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Thud - Terence (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bird - Kevin (Up) *Ants - Various Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Ant that gets tired - Rocket (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Grasshoppers - Yokians (Jimmy Neutron) and Other Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Characters *Baby Maggots - Diamond Destiny (Storks) & Baby Nani (Lilo & Stitch The Series) *Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Circus Fireflies - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mushu (Mulan) Frank (Hotel Transylvania) and Timon (The Lion King) *Harry and Bug Friend - Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age) *Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age) *Bartender - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Cockroach Waitress - Terk (Tarzan) *Mosquito Waitress - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Slick - Manny (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Baby Birds - Kevin’s Chicks (Up) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Phineas_Flynn_(2).png|Phineas Flynn as Flik Isabella_(Phineas_&_Ferb).jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Princess Atta Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|Red as Francis Gumbers.png|Gumpers as Heimlich Lorax_once_ler_2012.jpg|The Once-ler as Slim Angelica-pickles-rugrats-in-paris-54.7.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Dot Princess_Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Rosie Mulan2_149.png|Mulan as Gypsy Mr._Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Manny Toothless_the_Dragon.png|Toothless as Dim Kevin_and_his_minions_are_celebrating.png|Kevin Stuart & Bob as Tuck and Roll Lucy_Wilde.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Queen King_Goobot_1.png|King Goobot as Hopper Ooblar.jpg|Oblar as Molt Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.jpg|Gru as Mr. Soil 9352ec102c742a4ae1345ef66b9340f3.jpg|Belle as Dr. Flora Beast_in_Beauty_and_the_Beast_3_Belle's_Magical_World.jpg|Beast as Thorny Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Cornelius Lumiere_in_Beauty_and_the_Beast.jpg|Lumiere as P.T. Flea ChickenLittle.png|Chicken Little sv_chuck-s-choice-s01e20-la-maldicion-macfarlane_l_m.jpg|& Chuck McFarlane as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Klump_Show.jpg|Klump KrushaCartoon.jpg|and Krusha as Axel and Loco Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg|Purple Minion as Thumper Devon_and_Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall as Fly Brothers ABMovie_Terence.png|Terence as Thud KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as Bird Kermit_about_drive.png|Kermit the Frog as Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" Guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rocket_png_by_metropolis_hero1125-db89vsl.png|Rocket as Ant that gets tired Chief_(The_Fox_and_the_Hound).jpg|Chief as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Ratigan_Angry.jpg|Ratigan Fidget.png|and Fidget as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears 1923_BingBong_InsideOut_501_copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Drumming Tarantula Daffy_duck_excited_about_bugs_vacation.png|Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as Circus Fireflies The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg|Mushu Frank_full_body.jpg|Frank Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg|and Timon as Flies who throw berries at Manny Milo_Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo Oscar_Fishtooth.jpg|and Oscar as Harry and Bug Friend Diego_ice_age_4.png|Diego as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Sid_ice_age_4.png|Sid as Mime Bug Otis.jpg|Otis as Bartender Terk.jpg|Terk as Cockroach Waitress Tiana_(The_Princess_and_the_Frog).jpg|Tiana as Mosquito Waitress 421px-Manny_(close_up).jpg|Manny as Slick Buck.png|Buck as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Hiro_(Big_Hero_6).jpg|Hiro as Woody (in Outtakes) Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:MOVIES!!! Category:Disney Movie Spoofs